choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Teagan
Teagan, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is one of the contestants of America's Most Eligible. She made her first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Teagan has short brown hair, gray eyes and light skin. She is first introduced wearing a pink dress with a necklace. Her casual look consists of a pink top, dark blue pants with patterns and a brown choker. Personality Teagan is shown to be very bubbly and spiritual when first introduced to your character. While she is a very happy person she knows to defend herself, as she doesn’t take any crap from Bianca in the closing moments of Chapter 2. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win (Determinant) * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition *Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours *Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake (Mentioned) *Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! *Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... *Chapter 16: So Long, Miami (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Your Character Depending on whether you decided to eliminate her or Bianca in Chapter 2, her feelings for you will change. If you eliminate her, she will be very saddened by this and will consider you an enemy and resent you from that point forward. If you eliminate Bianca, she will appreciate it and will act much friendlier towards Your Character from that moment on. Bianca Although Teagan and Bianca are shown to not get along most of the time, mostly due to their conflict in Chapter 2, they are able to find common ground depending on the Player's choices: When you are given the option to accuse Lina of cheating in the comeback challenge in Chapter 12, they will both agree with you. Beautiful Contestant If the player does not go on the date with Beautiful Contestant in Chapter 6, she will choose Teagan if you didn't eliminate her. Beautiful Contestant says during the Chapter 8 date that she considers Teagan one of the coolest people in the house along with you and Handsome Stranger. Gallery Other Looks Teagan.png|Dress Teagan Dress Full.png|Full view of dress Teagan Bikini.png|Bikini Teagan Casual.png|Casual Teagan Casual Full.png|Full view of casual outfit Miscellaneous Teagan vs Ryder.jpg|Teagan and Ryder Sneak Peek TeganBioAME.jpg|Teagan Character Bio AMESeason10Cast.png|Season 10 Cast w/ Male MC FemaleMCAME.jpg|Season 10 Cast with Female MC FemaleAMEfrontandcenter.jpg|Close up of Female MC w/ some AME Contestants Whosethecutest.png|Who's the Cutest? FirstElimination.png|Week 1 Elimination (Nominees) Biancaeliminated.jpg|Bianca Eliminated Weekoneelimination.png|Teagan is ineligible Message Rydereliminated.png|Ryder Eliminated AMEnobiancaryderlina.png|Bianca, Ryder, and Lina eliminated Lenalatestcontestanttobeeliminated.png|Alternate Lina being eliminated BtsscenesinproductionroomAME.png|Partial Picture of Teagan in the Production room Trivia * Her Season 10 title is Dreamer. * Along with Bianca, she is one of the first contestants who can be eliminated. * Even if you eliminate her over Bianca, you can still see a promotional picture of her in the production room Jen takes Your Character to in a premium scene in Chapter 10, if you choose to see some Confessionals of contestants still in the game. If you didn't eliminate her, you can also watch her Confessional in this scene. * The name Teagan is of Irish origin, which means "poet" and "attractive" or "beautiful" or "perfect". It's the feminine variant of the name Teague. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Celebrities Category:Not-Meant-to-Be